I'll Be There
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: (Songfic prompt:I'll Be There by Jackson 5) Chloe left Beca but Beca swore to always be there for Chloe through good and bad times.


Songfic based on Jackson 5's song I'll be there. Prompt by bechloe97

* * *

Beca's phone rang and she felt the urge to ignore it. No one had called her in a month? She didn't even know that the thing still had battery. Ever since Chloe left with Tom, no one even bothered to check on her. Except Jesse who occasionally brought her movies and junk food. Beca had been having trouble with her mixes. She's the one who has been shutting people out. She couldn't even create a decent mix. Beca picked the ringing phone up and answered it.

"What do you want?" She grumbled in annoyance without looking at the caller ID. Beca's eyes widened and her heart sped up upon hearing the familiar voice. _"Beca_?"

"Uh-I mean hey Chloe. What's up?" Beca raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Can I come over?" Chloe's voice croaked through the phone. Beca scanned her apartment before grunting and agreeing to Chloe. She had quite a bit of a mess to clean up. Taking a quick shower, she pulled all her dirty clothes from the ground and stuffed it into her drawers. Beca tried her best to make the place at least presentable.

Letting out a huff and sitting back down on her chair, she slid on her headphones and began working on her mix. Pumping her fist in the air when she got the right rhythm. Just then, the door bell rang. Beca wouldn't have heard it if not for the pause in the tune playing. Getting up and smoothing out her shirt, Beca went for the front door.

"Hey Chlo-" Beca tried looking up into her eyes and smiling but it looked more like a grimace and she couldn't peel her eyes off the floor. She didn't think Chloe would ever come back. Chloe chose Tom over her. But Chloe didn't make it clear that she liked Beca. Or showed any signs other than the little acts of affection but she does that to everyone. Sighing, Beca looked up into Chloe's blue eyes and saw it brimmed with red. "Ar-Are you okay?"

Chloe merely shook her head and mumbled something inaudible, which Beca deciphered to be 'can I come in?' Beca nodded her head and almost pulled Chloe into a hug but voted against it. Everyone could see how much the redhead meant to her and when Chloe left, Beca shut everything and everyone out. But of course, Chloe didn't know. Beca snapped out from her trance and directed Chloe to the couch.

"I'll get you something to drink." Beca muttered, heading for the kitchen. She felt something pull her hand back. Turning around, Beca saw Chloe's tear-stained face and swollen eyes looking back at her. She sighed softly and pulled Chloe into the couch. Chloe immediately cuddled into her side.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Beca sighed, stroking Chloe's hair absent-mindedly. Oh how Beca missed having the redhead by her side. It was just friendly cuddles usually but it didn't stop Beca from thinking that maybe. Just maybe Chloe might like her back. Her heart raced as she reveled in the feeling of someone pressing into her. Someone special.

"Tom left m-me." Chloe stuttered, burying her face in Beca's neck. Beca's breath hitched upon feeling Chloe's breath on her neck.

"He what?!" Beca exclaimed, slightly taken aback.

"I saw him with some other girl at his apartment and he told me that things weren't working out and that he wanted to brea-break up with m-" Chloe broke down again, clawing at Beca's hoodie.

"Oh Chloe." Beca murmured, pulling the redhead closer. She knew how once the redhead got attached to someone or something, it would be a huge blow to her when she lost it. Beca kissed Chloe's temple and softly drew patterns on her arm.

"I'll be here for you. I'm still here aren't i?" Beca grinned. And for the first time in a long time, a genuine smile was plastered on Beca's face and Chloe broke into a smile as well.

"Why're you so nice to me?" Chloe frowned again, looking into Beca's navy blue eyes.

"I...I mean you're my friend and I should be nic-"

"You're not like this to everyone." Chloe mumbled, reveling in the feel of the brunette's arms around her. "And you don't initiate contact. You don't like hugs or cuddling and-"

"I like you a lot and when you left I shut everyone out." Beca blurted out quickly.

"Did you say you like me?" Chloe asked, pulling Beca's head up to meet her eyes

"No no I didn't say anything I'm sorry." Beca mumbled, turning away. Chloe pulled Beca into her arms and stared into her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that ever since I met you, I-I changed. And I changed in a good way. I became a better person and you've always been there for me. Remember that time when we swore to always be each other's knight in shining armor?" Beca laughed. "Yeah I'll always be here. I hoped Tom would treat you right, so I let you go and I've made a grave mistake. I know I may not be the best friend or partner you could ask for but I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here if you ever need me and I know I can't exactly help much but I'll always be here and-" Chloe cut Beca off and pulled her face towards her. She wrapped one arm around Beca's waist and leaned their foreheads together.

"Stop," Chloe simply said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Wha-why?" Beca stuttered. She finally plucked up the courage to say what she had wanted to say for three years and Chloe cut her off. She felt hurt and started panicking.

"Because I want to kiss you now." Chloe whispered, closing the distance and pressing her lips against Beca's. Beca let out a gasp but quickly caught on and kissed back. Their lips moved in sync and Beca felt as if she was melting. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. Slowly pulling away, Chloe grinned.

"Does this mean you like me too?" Beca asked, cocking her head to one side.

"No I kissed you because I really hate you." Chloe deadpanned. "Yeah you dummy I like you."

"Oh," Beca mumbled.

"You're so adorable." Chloe giggled, softly kissing Beca's lips again.

"I was afraid. That's why I didn't leave with you." Chloe suddenly said again.

"Huh?"

"I loved you but Tom was the safe decision." Chloe sighed and Beca understood.

"Did you say you loved me?" Beca's eyes lit up.

"I love you. Present tense." Chloe laughed, hugging Beca close. "Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

* * *

**Okay so it wasn't the best, but I tried ._. I hope you guys like it c:**


End file.
